


При лунном свете

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Ты полагаешь меня бесстрастной, о Киприда, дитя волн?





	При лунном свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934311) by [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom). 



Ты полагаешь меня чуждой страстям, о Киприда, дитя волн? Полагаешь, будто я утону в очаровании твоего лица, будто я окажусь потерянной, точно лань, которую вдруг унесло в море? Полагаешь ли ты, будто я не умею плавать?  
О нет, только не я.  
Разве ты не знала, Киприда, что отец мой принял мой облик, когда он обрушился на Каллисто, и что моими пальцами он ласкал ее и проникал в нее? Неужто ты полагаешь, что я не горевала по ней, отнятой у меня, что я не оплакивала тот день, когда владычица Гера дала ей обличье зверя? Что я не проливала слезы после того, как убила ее, сама не ведая, и что я не вспоминаю о ней, стоя под небесной тенью огромной медведицы?  
Неужто ты думаешь, будто Каллисто была единственной?  
Я ведала о собственных сердечных желаниях, о Киприда, когда объявила отцу своему Зевсу, что могу во все дни моей жизни оставаться безбрачной. Только лишь от мужчин я отреклась. Но я познала себя саму, и мне хорошо ведомы изгибы и округлости женского тела.  
Разве ты не заметила, сколь охотно отправилась я с тобой, когда ты явилась ко мне в ночи? Неужто ты думала, будто я не знаю, о чем прошу, когда призывала раздеть меня? Разве казалась я тебе робкой, когда отвечала на твои объятия и целовала твои груди? Разве была я неуверенной, когда потянулась меж твоих ног?  
О нет, Киприда. Я вожделею к тебе. Я вожделею к тому, как твои волосы рекою струятся вниз по спине, и к тому, как твоя плоть облекает кости. Я вожделею к твоему голосу, сладкому и низкому от собственного твоего желания.  
Теперь же иди, и вновь возвращайся ко мне следующей ночью, ибо пусть даже ты сияешь в лучах утра, при лунном свете ты прекрасна настолько же.


End file.
